Nature Love
by AnaKaa
Summary: Di masa High School yang 'katanya' penuh dengan hal romantis, Kyungsoo justru bingung dengan jalan apa yang akan ia pilih, fokus ke masa depan, aktif berorganisasi, atau justru melabuhkan hati kepada sang penantang adrenalin. Sumarry abal-abal :D KaiSoo, ChanBaek, etc.


**Nature Love**

Title : Nature Love

Author : AnaKa

Cast : - Do Kyungsoo - Kim Jongin

\- Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

\- Xi Luhan - Zhang Yixing

\- Oh Sehun - Huang Zitao

\- Kim Joomyeon - Kim Jongdae

\- Wu Yifan - Kim Minseok

Main Cast : Kaisoo

Pairing : Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Hunhan, Chenmin, Sulay

* untuk seme selain Kim Jongin sementara crack pair sama Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Comedy, Drama

Rate : T

Disclaimer : All the Casts are belong to God, Parents and SM. This story is truly mine, may be some scene looks like a bit same with other fiction, but it's just looks like in general, the conflicts come from my self-experience, so not plagiarism

Sumarry : Di masa _High School_ yang 'katanya' penuh dengan hal romantis, _**Kyungsoo**_ justru bingung dengan jalan apa yang akan ia pilih, fokus ke masa depan, aktif berorganisasi, atau justru melabuhkan hati kepada sang penantang adrenalin. Sumarry abal-abal :D

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Kyungsoo POV_

Udara pagi yang menusuk tulang mulai membelai wajahku "uuggghhhhhhh..." ku regangkan otot dan tulang ku.

Mata dan tubuh masih terasa enggan untuk memulai hari, remuk karena harus disibukkan dengan berbagai tugas dari para senior selama seminggu kemarin, dalam kegiatan pengarahan siswa dan siswi tahun ajaran baru.

Nama ku _**Do Kyungsoo**_ , salah satu siswi yang berhasil masuk di **Seoul Internasional High School** , sekolah unggulan di _ **Seoul**_. Ya aku baru saja memasuki masa baru menuju kedewasaan yaitu masa _High school_.

Aku membuka mata, melihat keluar jendela yang menampakkan suasana gelap, ku alihkan pandangan ke dinding di depan tempat tidur, "aah.. masih jam 4 ternyata".

Hari ini merupakan jadwal untuk promosi ekstrakurikuler yang dilakukan oleh para _**sunbae**_ , mereka akan menunjukkan kemampuan dan talentanya, agar membuat kami para _**hoobae**_ tertarik untuk ikut bergabung.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur, bergegas melesat masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, lalu segera memakai seragam dan merapikan diri. Setelah siap semua, aku keluar kamar dan menuju dapur, membuat sarapan untuk ku dan _**appa**_ pastinya.

Saat selesai memasak, aku menyusun sarapan di meja. _**Appa**_ keluar dari kamar masih dengan baju tidurnya pasti ia belum mandi. Tapi wajahnya sudah terlihat sedikit segar, karena _**appa**_ sudah membasuhnya.

"Selamat pagi _**appa**_ " sapa ku kepada beliau sambil tersenyum manis. "Selamat pagi" jawabnya pendek. Senyuman ku refleks hilang karena respons _**appa**_ , yah aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya.

 _ **Appa**_ ku bekerja menjual berbagai pakaian secara keliling di mana saja, tempat paling jauh yang _**appa**_ datangi untuk berjualan berjarak kira-kira 3 jam dari rumah. _**Appa**_ berangkat bekerja saat hari sudah terang sekitar pukul 9 pagi dan baru pulang saat malam sekitar pukul 9, itulah mengapa sekarang _**appa**_ masih terlihat berantakan, karena pastinya beliau masih lelah karena pulang malam, dan akan bekerja lagi nanti.

Walaupun dalam keadaan berantakan, beliau masih terlihat tampan dan berwibawa. Perawakan yang tinggi besar dan tegap, hidungnya mancung, alis tebal, kekurangannya adalah giginya agak maju(*peace). Ya beliau adalah _**Wu Yifan,**_ di umur yang menjelang hari tua yaitu 40 tahun, _**appa**_ masih terlihat kuat.

" _ **Appa**_ , ini aku buatkan sup, agar _**appa**_ merasa segar" aku menuangkan sup ke mangkuk kecil lalu aku letakkan di depan _ **appa**_ , setelahnya aku menyiapkan nasi di piring _**appa**_.

"Terima kasih nak" ujar _**appa**_.

"Sama-sama _**appa**_ , _**appa**_ harus sehat selalu, aku tidak mau _**appa**_ jatuh sakit karena kelelahan bekerja" ujar ku dengan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Iya, _**appa**_ tidak akan sakit" ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil kepada ku, yang ku balas dengan senyuman lebar.

" _ **Appa**_ , hari ini di sekolah akan diadakan promosi ekstrakurikuler" ujar ku memecah keheningan yang sempat terasa di ruang makan ini.

"Lalu?" tanya _**appa**_ terlihat bingung dan mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Ya hari ini penentuan aku mau ikut ekstrakurikuler yang mana, dan aku bertanya kepada _**appa**_ _,_ apakah _**appa**_ memperbolehkan aku untuk memilih ekstrakurikuler yang aku inginkan atau tidak?" jelas ku kepada beliau.

" _ **Appa**_ tidak melarang mu mengikuti ekstrakurikuler, yang penting kau nyaman dengan apa yang kau pilih" ucapnya singkat.

"Baiklah, terima kasih _**appa**_ , sudah mengizinkan ku memilih apa yang aku inginkan" ku ulas senyuman manis kepada beliau.

"Sama-sama _**Kyungsoo-ya**_ " balas beliau.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya _**appa**_ " pamit ku kepada _**appa**_.

"Iya hati-hati di jalan" pesannya.

 _Kyungsoo POV end_

 _Author POV_

Sesampainya di sekolah, _**Kyungsoo**_ langsung menuju kelasnya yaitu X-2 di lantai dasar. Saat ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas, seseorang segera menghampirinya dengan berteriak heboh membicarakan tentang jadwal promosi ekstrakurikuler yang katanya pasti akan menampilkan _**namja**_ tampan, keren, dan yang lainnya.

" _ **Kyungsoo-ya**_ , hari ini promosi ekstrakurikuler, wah ini yang aku tunggu sejak seminggu kemarin yang melelahkan, akhirnya aku bisa memandang _**namja**_ tampan, keren, huwaaa aku sudah tak sabar _**Kyungsoo-ya**_ " ucapnya panjang lebar. Ya dia adalah _**Byun Baekhyun**_ , seorang _**yeoja**_ yang _**Kyungsoo**_ kenal saat pembekalan siswa baru seminggu lalu, _**yeoja**_ yang takut penampilannya akan rusak ketika mengikuti pengarahan oleh para _**sunbae**_ di lapangan sekolah. _**Kyungsoo**_ tak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang dibicarakannya, ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah lakunya, walaupun baru seminggu mereka berkenalan, _**Kyungsoo**_ tetap menghargainya dan meladeni dia mengobrol jika saat ada waktu luang.

"Iya _**Baekhyun-ah**_ , aku sudah tau hari ini adalah promosi ekstrakurikuler, tidak usah heboh seperti itu, kan hanya melihat mereka memperkenalkan komunitasnya" jelas ku.

"Yak _**Kyungsoo**_ _!_ Kau ini bagaimana, ini _moment_ yang tepat untuk mencari _**namja**_ yang kau sukai, jangan kau sia-siakan, nanti kau akan menyesal jika kau tidak mendapatkannya" ujarnya dengan berapi-api.

"Iya _**Baekhyun-ah**_ , aku tau apa yang kau maksud, tapi aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan yang kau maksud yaitu 'mencari _**namja**_ tampan, keren, dan lain-lain' aku hanya ingin fokus menyelesaikan sekolah dengan baik. Aku juga akan memilih ekstrakurikuler yang menurut ku menarik minat ku ke dalamnya, dapat membantu untuk mengembangkan pribadi, sikap, dan pengetahuan, apalagi jika itu merupakan hal yang baru. Masalah tentang mendapatkan _**namja**_ atau tidak, biarlah nanti saja. " _**Kyungsoo**_ berusaha memberi pengertian kepadanya.

"Kau serius _**Kyungsoo**_ **-ya**? Padahal _**namja**_ di sekolah ini tampan dan keren, tapi ya sudahlah lupakan saja, yang penting kita memilih ekstrakurikuler yang ingin kita ikuti, karena itu akan mempengaruhi nilai kegiatan kita di sekolah, benar kan _**Kyungsoo-ya**_?" ujar _**Baekhyun.**_

"Ya benar sekali, lebih baik kita memikirkan apa yang lebih penting untuk masa depan kita, walaupun sebenarnya _ **namja**_ memang penting, tapi masalah itu pasti akan bisa teratasi jika kita telah sukses dalam kehidupan kita" _ **Kyungsoo**_ menjelaskan pendapatnya.

"Aku setuju sekali dengan mu _**Kyungsoo-ya**_ _,_ walaupun nanti aku bisa saja tertarik dengan para _**sunbae**_ yang akan tampil nanti" kata _**Baekhyun**_ sambil nyengir.

"Dasar kau _**Byun Baekhyun**_ _,_ masih sama saja" kata _**Kyungsoo**_ sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Hehe, tak ada yang salah kan _**Kyungsoo-ya**_ _?_ " ujar _**Baekhyun**_ sambil cengengesan.

"Iya tak ada yang salah _**Baekhyun-ah**_ _,_ terserah apa katamu, jika dapat ya berarti kau beruntung, jika tidak berarti belum waktunya" _**Kyungsoo**_ mengambil kesimpulan.

"Huft.." _**Baekhyun**_ memajukan bibirnya, _**Kyungsoo**_ sampai menahan tawanya karena melihat bibirnya yang maju, tidak lihat umur padahal dia telah memasuki jenjang _High school_ , ya walaupun memang masih terlihat imut di umurnya sekarang.

"Oke sekarang kita segera menuju ke aula saja, sepertinya acara akan segera dimulai, ayo _**Baekhyun-ah**_ " ajak _ **Kyungsoo**_. _**Baekhyun**_ masih saja memajukan bibirnya, _**Kyungsoo**_ jadi malas sendiri, sebenarnya ia agak tidak suka menghadapi orang yang seperti ini, tapi _**Kyungsoo**_ tetap mencoba merayunya agar tidak merajuk lagi.

"Ayolah _**Baekhyun-ah**_ , jangan cemberut terus, cepat kita ke aula, jika telat kita akan mendapatkan masalah, kau mau diceramahi lagi oleh _**sunbae**_ yang minggu kemarin menegur mu karenau kau tidak bisa diam saat pengarahan di lapangan sekolah?" ujar _**Kyungsoo**_ mengingatkannya.

"Iya baiklah, ayo kita ke aula sekarang" katanya masih dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Ya _**Baekhyun-ah**_ , ayolah tersenyum lagi, kau itu lebih manis dan cantik jika tersenyum, tak usah memajukan bibir seperti itu, jelek tau" kata _**Kyungsoo**_ merayunya lagi.

"Ya ya baiklah, ini ini, puas?" katanya mencoba tersenyum walaupun terlihat dipaksakan yang penting dia sudah tidak memasang wajah cemberutnya lagi, _**Kyungsoo**_ hanya menyengir kuda kepadanya. _**Kyungsoo**_ segera menarik tangannya untuk menuju ke aula sekolah, yang mungkin sekarang sudah penuh sesak oleh siswa lain.

 _Author POV end_

 _Kyungsoo POV_

Saat menuju ke aula sekolah, kami melewati beberapa ruangan berderet yang merupakan ruangan ekstrakurikuler di sekolah ini, aku baru pernah melihat para _ **sunbae**_ yang saat ini sedang sibuk melakukan persiapan untuk acara nanti, berkumpul di sana. Ada satu ruangan yang menarik perhatian ku, memang ada banyak _**sunbae**_ yang sedang berada di situ, tapi ada satu orang _**namja**_ yang sedang sibuk memasang peralatan ke tubuhnya. Dari tali yang diikatkan dengan beberapa simpul ke bagian perut hingga bagian atas lututnya(jangan mikir macem-macem *emang mikir apaan? aneh -.- #hehe), di tangannya terpasang sarung tangan , di siku dan lututnya terpasang alat pelindung, dan dia memakai celana lapangan hitam berbahan khusus serta pakaian resmi ekstrakurikulernya.

Setelah dia selesai memakai semua peralatannya ia menoleh ke arah ku, memandang ke arah ku sebentar lalu tersenyum singkat seperti dipaksakan memang. Namun setelahnya ia langsung memasang wajah biasa cenderung datar dan kembali sibuk memeriksa keamanan peralatan yang dipakainya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alis ku, bingung melihat sikapnya, lalu aku mengedikkan bahu tak mengambil pusing kejadian itu.

Saat aku tadi tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan _**sunbae**_ itu, ternyata pandangan _**Baekhyun**_ tertuju ke arah lapangan basket yang sedang menampilkan persiapan tim basket sekolah untuk acara nanti. _**Baekhyun**_ melihat mereka dengan tatapan terpesona, aku mengkerutkan dahi dan menyatukan kedua alis ku, " _Dia melihat siapa sampai wajahnya terlihat absurd seperti itu_ ", pikirku.

" _ **Baekhyun**_ **-** _ **ah**_ ada apa?" aku mencoba memanggilnya, tak ada sahutan. " _ **Baekhyun-ah**_ kau kenapa _?_ " aku mencoba menyadarkan dengan menyentuh bahunya, masih tetap tak ada jawaban. Karena tak ada respon, maka aku mengambil langkah dengan "YAK! _**Baekhyun-ah**_! Kau kenapa?" ucap ku dengan sedikit keras di telinganya, ia langsung berjengit dan membulatkan matanya kepada ku. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan mengangkat alis ku seakan bertanya " _Apa ada yang salah? Jangan salahkan aku, karena daritadi kau memandang mereka tanpa berkedip_ " sambil pandangan ku mengarah pada tim basket di lapangan, lalu kembali memandang _**Baekhyun**_ , wajahnya menandakan bahwa dia sedang dilanda kemurkaan yang sebentar lagi siap untuk dikeluarkan.

Melihat itu aku langsung menelan ludah, aku segera melangkah cepat menuju ke arah aula, tak mau melihat kemurkaan _**Baekhyun**_ yang pastinya akan seperti _**ahjumma**_ di pasar yang barang dagangannya ditawar dengan harga rendah. Namun belum lima langkah, ternyata ada suara menggelegar yang pastinya membuat ku malu setengah mati.

"YAK! _**DO KYUNGSOO**_ _! MAU KEMANA KAU?! BERHENTI!"_ teriaknya sambil memanggilku, semua mata tertuju kepada ku, sebab saat ini _**Baekhyun**_ memandang ku dengan penuh amarah. Karena tak ingin menambah rasa malu lagi, aku semakin mempercepat langkah menuju aula. _**Baekhyun**_ langsung berlari mengejar ku sambil mengomel tak jelas, saat telah sampai di aula, _**Baekhyun**_ juga sudah berada di samping ku dengan nafas yang agak tersengal, karena tadi dia mengejar ku, ya bisa dibilang dengan setengah berlari sambil mengomel tak jelas. Aku hanya menghebuskan nafas, acara belum dimulai, namun semua murid baru kelas X sudah berkumpul di dalam aula, dan sialnya saat akan memasuki aula, di pintu sudah bertengger(?) _**sunbae**_ yang menegur _ **Baekhyun**_ pada saat pengarahan siswa baru minggu kemarin. Benar kan apa yang aku katakan tadi di kelas, ini sungguh terjadi, kalau saja tadi _**Baekhyun**_ mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan dan tidak terpana dengan tim basket di lapangan, ini semua pasti tidak akan terjadi. _**Baekhyun**_ yang melihat _**sunbae**_ itu juga terkejut, tapi langsung berubah cemberut mungkin masih marah tentang hal tadi. Saat berada di depan _**sunbae**_ itu ..

 _Kyungsoo POV end_

 _Author POV_

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?" tanya nya, yang di tanda pengenalnya tertulis nama _**Kim Minseok**_.

"Maaf _**sunbae**_ , tadi kami ada sedikit masalah" jawab _**Kyungsoo**_ , sadar kalau _**Baekhyun**_ masih cemberut dan tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan _**sunbae**_ itu.

"Baiklah, kalian cepat masuk, acara akan segera dimulai" perintahnya dengan senyuman, _**Kyungsoo**_ sampai kaget, baru kali ini ia melihatnya tersenyum. Ya karena seminggu kemarin dia punya kewajiban menjadi penanggung jawab ketertiban dalam kegiatan pengarahan siswa baru.

"Baik _**sunbae**_ **,** terimakasih, dan maaf kami terlambat" ucap _**Kyungso**_ o sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Iya tak apa, ayo cepat masuk" perintahnya dengan senyuman manis, namun _**Baekhyun**_ hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan. _**Minseok sunbae**_ mengkerutkan dahinya melihat _**Baekhyun**_ yang senyum terpaksa lalu cemberut. _**Kyungsoo**_ segera menyikut lengan _**Baekhyun**_ , dan memberikan kode kepadanya untuk meminta maaf kepada _**Minseok sunbae**_ saat ia memberikan lirikan kepada _**Kyungsoo**_.

"Maaf _**sunbae**_ , kami terlambat" ucapnya sambil membungkuk ke arah _**Minseok sunbae**_ lalu tersenyum manis. _ **Minseok sunbae**_ menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengarahkan kami untuk masuk ke dalam.

Karena terlambat, mereka harus duduk(bersila) di bagian depan barisan kelas mereka. Beberapa menit lagi acara akan dimulai, keadaan aula sekarang masih sama berisiknya, padahal sudah berulang kali ditegur oleh ketertiban untuk tenang.

Saat tak sengaja _**Kyungsoo**_ melihat ke arah _**Minseok sunbae**_ , ia memberikan senyum kepadanya, dan dia membalas senyuman _**Kyungsoo**_. Tak disangka, ketertiban yang seminggu kemarin selalu berteriak dan mendisiplinkan mereka, sekarang bisa bersikap lebih baik. Hingga _**Kyungsoo**_ berharap _"Semoga nantinya aku dapat menjalin hubungan dengan_ _ **Minseok sunbae**_ _, sebagai_ _ **sunbae-hoobae**_ _yang baik tentunya_ " ujarnya di dalam hati.

 _ **Kyungsoo**_ melihat ke samping kanannya, _**Baekhyun**_ sibuk mengobrol dengan teman disampingnya _ **. Kyungsoo**_ iseng mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, dan melihat ada beberapa tali yang terikat di besi-besi penyangga atap gedung aula, ia menduga " _apakah besi penyangga itu sudah rapuh sehingga diikat dengan tali seperti itu?_ " pikirnya parno. Kalaupun memang rapuh pastinya atap itu akan roboh dan menimpa semua orang yang ada di sini. " _apa itu salah satu bagian dari acara ini?_ _ **Sunbae**_ _tadi memakai banyak peralatan yang pernah aku lihat, dan biasanya menggunakan tali seperti itu juga_ " pikirnya –lagi.

Acara pun dimulai, sudah banyak ekstrakurikuler yang menunjukkan talentanya, termasuk _dance_ dan basket yang menunjukkan kemampuan dan kehebatan mereka, sehingga memancing teriakan histeris dan keributan di tengah acara.

Giliran eskul basket menampilkan diri, mulut _**Baekhyun**_ sedikit menganga, dan tak berhenti memuji mereka, pandangannya tak pernah beralih dari _**namja**_ tinggi, berkulit putih, rambut berjambul warna hitam, telinga lebar, dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh dan wajahnya. _**Namja**_ dengan nomor punggung 61 bernama _**Park Chanyeol**_ , itu yang tertulis di seragam basketnya.

Ya memang harus _**Kyungsoo**_ akui, bahwa _**namja**_ itu terlihat keren dan hebat dengan teknik bermainnya. Penampilannya saat ini juga menambah kesan sexy pada dirinya yang menjadi daya tarik, membuat _**yeoja**_ berteriak hsteris, sedangkan para _**namja**_ menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum.

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_ terus men _dribble_ bola dengan melewati beberapa rintangan buatan, lalu mencoba mengubahnya dengan bermain bersama teman-temannya dalam merebut bola.

 _Author POV end_

 _Kyungsoo POV_

 _ **Baekhyun**_ tetap tak berhenti dari tingkahnya tadi, aku sampai harus menyikut lengannya agar ia tidak membuka mulutnya menganga terlalu lama dan terlalu lebar, takut air yang ada di dalamnya akan menetes keluar(? iihhh).

Dia hanya menoleh ke samping ke arah ku, masih dengan mulut menganganya dan tampang polos yang sedang terpana itu. Aku menunjuk ke bibirnya, dan melakukan gerakan menutup pada bibir ku. Ia lalu melihat ke bawah tepatnya bibirnya, ia tidak sadar daritadi menganga sampai selebar itu, langsung saja ia menutup bibirnya, menyengir cengengesan kepada ku, dan memfokuskan pandangannya lagi ke arah _**namja**_ tadi. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan heboh mencari _**Chanyeol sunbae**_ ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, untuk mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai fans seorang _**Park Chanyeol**_ (ya mungkin saja).

Saat aku menghadap depan kembali, sebuah bola basket terbang ke arah ku, refleks aku langsung menangkapnya karena tak mau bola itu menghantam wajah ku. Bola itu sudah bertengger manis di tangan ku, sedangkan _**Chanyeol sunbae**_ terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega, saat sebelumnya ia memasang ekspresi khawatir kepada ku, karena dialah yang tak sengaja melempar bola itu dan mengarah kepada ku. Anggota tim basket yang lain itu menghampiri ku, menanyakan keadaan ku yang tadi hampir terkena hantaman bola basket, aku meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Kemudian ia meminta bola basket tadi, dan berbalik kembali ke arah timnya yang tetap asyik dengan permainan mereka, tapi berbeda dengan _**Chanyeol sunbae**_.

Dia terus memandang ke arah ku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, aku bingung melihatnya, apa ia masih mengkhawatirkan ku? Jelas aku tidak apa-apa karena tak sempat terhantam bola basket itu. Apakah raut wajah itu menyiratkan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan, atau justru hal lain yang aku hindari.. aku menolehkan kepala ku menghadap _**Baekhyun,**_ ah tidak, hal yang berusaha ku hindari malah terjadi sekarang.

 _Kyungsoo POV end_

 _Baekhyun POV_

Akhirnya tim basket yang aku tunggu tampil juga. " _Wah_ _ **namja**_ _yang tampan_ " aku bersorak dalam hati. Yang aku lihat di punggungnya tertulis _**Park Chanyeol**_ dengan nomor punggung 61. Tak henti-hentinya aku mengutarakan kekaguman ku kepada mereka. Sampai akhirnya aku merasa ada yang menyikut lengan ku dari samping, dan aku rasa itu _**Kyungsoo**_. Karena kesal ada yang mengganggu kesenangan ku, aku menolehkan kepala ku.

Dia tiba-tiba menunjuk ke bibirku, dan melakukan gerakan menutup pada bibirnya. Aku lalu melihat ke bawah tepatnya bibir ku, aku tidak sadar daritadi menganga sampai selebar ini, langsung saja aku menutup bibirku, dan menyengir cengengesan kepada _**Kyungsoo**_ , dan memfokuskan pandangan ku lagi ke arah _**Chanyeol sunbae**_. Entah apa yang terjadi, jika aku menganga terus sampai _**Chanyeol sunbae**_ selesai dengan aksinya, dan menyadari keanehan dalam diri ku, matilah aku.

Saat aku menghadap depan kembali, _**Chanyeol sunbae**_ masih asyik dengan permainannya 'mari merebut bola', tetapi saat ia sudah dapat merebut bola dari temannya yang saat ini menjadi lawannya. Tubuhnya justru tak sengaja terhantam oleh temannya yang lain, bola basket itu pun terbang ke arah samping ku tepatnya _ **Kyungsoo**_ , refleks _**Kyungsoo**_ langsung menangkapnya mencegahnya agar tak menghantam wajahnya.

Bola itu sudah bertengger manis di tangan _**Kyungsoo**_ , sedangkan _**Chanyeol sunbae**_ terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega, saat sebelumnya ia memasang ekspresi khawatir kepada _**Kyungsoo**_ , karena sadar dialah penyebab insiden bola terbang itu.

Anggota tim basket yang lain itu menghampiri _**Kyungsoo**_ , menanyakan keadaannya yang tadi hampir terkena hantaman bola basket, _**Kyungsoo**_ meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Kemudian ia meminta bola basket tadi, dan berbalik kembali ke arah timnya yang tetap asyik dengan permainan mereka, tapi berbeda dengan _**Chanyeol sunbae**_. Dia terus memandang ke arah _**Kyungsoo**_ dengan tatapan yang aneh, dan sepertinya aku paham dengan arti tatapan itu. Aku pun menolehkan kepala ku ke arah _**Kyungsoo**_ , dengan tatapan yang mungkin sulit diartikan.

Beberapa detik kemudian _**Kyungsoo**_ juga menghadap ku, ia mungkin juga menyadari apa arti tatapan _**Chanyeol sunbae**_. Ia seperti mencoba menjelaskan keadaan bahwa ia tidak ada perasaan apapun kepada _**Chanyeol sunbae**_ , melalui tatapan matanya kepada ku. Dan aku menyadari itu, daritadi juga aku tidak merasakan tanda-tanda bahwa ia seperti tertarik kepada _**Chanyeol sunbae**_.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menenangkannya, bahwa aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Tapi mungkin ia masih merasa tidak enak atas insiden tadi. Aku mengelus pundaknya dan tersenyum manis, ia mencoba membalas senyum ku walaupun masih ragu-ragu.

Saat aku melihat ke arah _**Chanyeol sunbae**_ , ia masih asyik memandang _**Kyungsoo**_ sambil tersenyum manis sampai timnya menyelesaikan permainan mereka, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _hoobae_ yang telah antusias memperhatikan mereka(*iyalah, siapa juga yang bakal nolak kharisma mereka hehe.. #peace), dan tak lupa mmengajak _**hoobae**_ untuk masuk ke tim mereka.

 _ **Kyungsoo**_ menyadari tatapan dan senyuman _**Chanyeol sunbae**_ , ia juga sepertinya menyadari raut wajah ku yang berubah menjadi agak sendu. Ia akhirnya hanya memasang _**senyuman**_ yang agak dipaksakan kepada _ **Chanyeol sunbae**_ , mungkin untuk menghormatinya, lalu ia hanya menghadap ke bawah sambil mempermainkan jarinya, sampai _**Chanyeol sunbae**_ bersama timnya keluar dari aula.

Berbeda dengan _**Chanyeol sunbae**_ , ia terus memasang senyum manisnya, sepertinya ia berharap _**Kyungsoo**_ akan membalasnya. _**Kyungsoo**_ membalas senyumannya, _**Chanyeol sunbae**_ pun tersenyum semakin lebar.

Saat _**Kyungsoo**_ menundukkan kepalanya, _**Chanyeol sunbae**_ justru tersenyum sampai memperlihatkan giginya yang putih bersih dan rapi, mungkin ia berpikir bahwa _**Kyungsoo**_ malu jika terus melihatnya sedang memandangnya dengan tersenyum manis. Dia sepertinya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, bahwa _**Kyungsoo**_ memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya yaitu tertarik satu sama lain.

Itu membuat ku sedikit merasa nyeri di dada, karena aku belum pernah mengalami perasaan ini sebelumnya. Tetapi aku yakin bahwa _**Kyungsoo**_ pasti akan berusaha menjaga perasaan ku, dan menjaga persahabatan kami.

 _Baekhyun POV end_

 _Author POV_

Sekarang giliran komunitas pegiat alam dari sekolah ini menampilkan diri, mereka menyebar dengan tugas masing-masing **.** _ **Sunbae**_ yang tadi dilihat _**Kyungsoo**_ memakai beberapa peralatan di tubuhnya, berjalan ke arah belakang _**hoobae**_ , dan melepas ikatan tali yang melilit pada pagar kayu.

Ia membawa juntaian tali yang sudah tersimpul dengan aman di besi penyangga atap itu ke tengah aula, lalu memulai aksinya menaiki tali itu dengan sebuah tali kecil lain yang diikatkan ke tali utamanya. Ia memasukkan ibu jari kakinya ke dalam tali kecil tersebut sambil menarik dirinya ke atas dengan berpegangan pada tali. Ia sempat melirik kepada ku sebelum naik ke atas.

Sungguh usaha yang keras, dia membawa dirinya sampai ke atas besi penyangga atap dengan cepat. Di sana ia menyiapkan peralatan kembali yang mungkin digunakannya untuk turun ke bawah.

Di depan _**Kyungsoo**_ , _**sunbae**_ dari komunitas ini memperlihatkan beberapa kegiatan yang biasa mereka lakukan dengan beberapa peralatan yang lengkap. Ada yang memperlihatkan cara yang benar dalam membangun dan merobohkan tenda( _dome_ ).

Ada yang mencoba mempraktekkan cara memakai peralatan yang baik dan benar dalam kegiatan arung jeram( _rafting_ ), dan cara mendayung serta duduk yang benar di perahu karet, agar tidak jatuh ke dalam air.

Ada juga yang mempraktekkan cara memasak yang cepat dan menghasilkan rasa yang enak tentunya di tempat yang belum pernah didatangi sebelumnya, dengan menggunakan kompor kecil, dan gas yang sebesar kaleng cat semprot, serta panci kecil berbentuk kotak yang biasa disebut dengan _nesting_.

Saat _**Kyungsoo**_ sedang memperhatikan mereka, tiba-tiba ada dua orang menghampirinya yang masing-masing membawa satu ekor ular, satu berwarna hitam dengan corak kuning, dan satunya lagi berwarna hijau daun(? Nama band? Au ah) dengan lidah berwarna biru yang kuat dan hitam. _**Sunbae**_ menawarinya agar memegang ular itu _ **, Kyungsoo**_ mengiyakan dan melakukan instruksi yang mereka ajarkan. Bahkan _**Kyungsoo**_ sampai mengalungkan tubuh si ular ke lehernya. Saat mereka datang saja, teman-teman _**Kyungsoo**_ berteriak histeris. Apalagi saat ia memegang ular sekarang, mereka sampai berdesakkan mencoba menyingkir agar tak terkena ular itu.

(*Jangan asal mencobanya tanpa pengawasan, karena ini tetap bahaya jika belum memahami caranya dengan benar. Apalagi ular kobra yang jika sudah melakukan caranya dengan benar pun tetap bisa beresiko sampai menyebabkan kematian. #maaf terlalu panjang, oke back to story)

 _Author POV end_

 _Kyungsoo POV_

Saat sedang asyik dengan ular, tiba-tiba ada _**sunbae**_ yang memberitahukan bahwa orang di atas akan turun. Mereka meminta kepada murid kelas X agar sedikit mundur untuk memberikan cukup tempat bagi orang di atas untuk turun. _**Sunbae**_ yang tadi membawa ular pun menyingkir dengan membawa kembali ularnya. Aku pun mendongakkan kepala ke atas sebelum ia turun, ia sempat melihat ke arah ku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun aku segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain untuk mencari _**sunbae**_ yang tadi membawa ular, karena aku sekarang merasa tertarik dengan ular itu(*naksir soo? #abaikan).

Teriakan dan sorakan pun menggema di dalam aula saat _**sunbae**_ tadi meluncur dari atas dengan cepat seperti pada saat ia naik ke atas tadi. Karena penasaran aku tanpa sadar menghadapkan kepala ke arah depan bukan ke atas dimana _**sunbae**_ tadi berada.

Namun begitu terkejutnya aku saat menghadapkan kepala ku ke depan, karena tidak tahu dengan gaya apa _**sunbae**_ itu turun, aku menemukan wajah seorang _**namja**_ yang bergelantungan dengan tubuh terbalik, kaki di atas- kepala di bawah. Wajahnya tepat di depan ku tanpa ada jarak.

" _ **Anyeong..**_ " ucapnya padaku.

To be continue..

Thanks for reading,

It's my first time writing a fanfiction, so I hope you can enjoy with my story, and I really need your review


End file.
